


Demolition Lovers

by AtBashTheMighty



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Based on a My Chemical Romance Song, Canon-Typical Violence, Chief of Staff Edward Nygma, Drugs, First Kiss, Heavy Drinking, Implied/Referenced Cannibalism, Isabella is a bitch, It's Ed/Isabella, Jealous Edward Nygma, M/M, Mayor Oswald Cobblepot, Mind Control, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Oblivious Edward Nygma, Oswald isn't a virgin and Ed loses his fucking mind, Oswald was a party boy, Possessive Oswald Cobblepot, Sad Oswald Cobblepot, Sarcasm, Shapeshifting, Sharing a Bed, Song Lyrics, wow Ed isn't an idiot after all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:42:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26146597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtBashTheMighty/pseuds/AtBashTheMighty
Summary: The dinner went terribly until one of Oswald's old friends decided to show up. Ed is dumb like usual and the Mayor's friend is more than meets the eye to all except Oswald who already knows.
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot & Original Female Character(s), Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Comments: 28
Kudos: 61





	1. Hand in mine, into your ice blues

**Author's Note:**

> Are you guys ready for some more garbage? I actually intend to finish it this time, promise.

Oswald sat alone at his dining table. A feast prepared by Olga for the special occasion.

“There comes a time where every man comes to crossroads and he has to make a choice.” the mayor practiced to the empty seat across from him. ”does he choose safety and cowardice or does he opt for courage And risk everything? Well, I choose courage. What I’m trying to say is- what I’ve been trying to tell you all day is that I love you”. Where the hell was Ed? He had told the taller man to meet him back at the manor at 8, it was 8:26 and Oswald was getting nervous. What if something happened to him? He’d have his men scour the city in a heartbeat.

He heard the front doorbell ring and the shuffling of Olga to answer it. Oswald’s heart began to beat faster, Ed must’ve finally come home. Oh god, the food had gotten cold, dammit. Hopefully, he doesn’t look like he was having a nervous breakdown.

Olga appeared in the archway with no Ed.

“zhenshchina u vkhodnoy dveri govorit, chto ona staryy drug” The older woman spoke in Russian. When the mayor gave her a puzzled look she motioned him to follow her. Leading him to the front room. He really needed to sign her up for an ESL class.

“Spasibo, Ol’ga” Oswald heard a voice that was familiar as he walked to the front room. He saw a woman a little taller than him with brown curly hair cut in a bob and a visible gap in her teeth that he could see. She was smiling brightly at him. The wind was suddenly knocked out of Oswald, he hadn’t seen this friend since he was an umbrella boy for Fish. 

“Marci!? Is that really you?” The mayor gaped at the woman in front of him. He felt joy start to swell in his chest, it had been so long since he'd seen his friend. So much has happened.

“Now Now, Murderbird is that a way to greet an old friend” She laughed, opening her arms for a hug. Which Oswald limped rapidly to accept. “How long has it been, My friend?”

“Four years.” Oswald breathed. He could feel the tears welling in his eyes, Marci had been Oswald’s only friend when they worked for Fish. She hadn’t been afraid to put some of the guys that had thrown insults at Oswald in their place. They had been the best of friends, She was someone he could share anything with and know that it wouldn’t be uttered to another soul. Of course, Edward was like that as well but Marci had known him for much longer than Ed had. 

“I’m sorry, Oswald. I should’ve visited but I take it you did alright without me? I mean you really made a name for yourself, penguin. I love your house.” Marci waved her arm to point out the house.

There was a point in their friendship where that nickname would’ve irked him but now it was his grand title.

“Here,” Oswald gestured to Marci to follow him to the dining room. “Eat dinner with me and we can catch up.”

“Are you sure? It looks like you were expecting someone else?” She questioned looking at the banquet. It was set up for someone else, but that someone didn’t seem to care

“It seems Edward won’t be joining me anyway and I’d hate to waste all this food.” Oswald blushed. 

“Seems fair, I’m starving” they sat down, Marci started to dig into the feast that had been prepared.

“So, how long have you been back in Gotham? I assume not long since I haven’t heard the papers say ‘The Great Puppeteer Has Returned’.” Oswald asked, biting into a chicken leg. 

“You’re right. I’ve only been back in the city for a week, been staying with Bernie at his bar down in the Narrows. he asked me to sing there too, under The Nightingale stage name of course.”

“The Morning Star is still running?” The Mayor was genuinely surprised, last he heard that Marci’s friend had been sent to Blackgate. Guess you can’t trust all rumors.

“Running strong too, I’ve been making homeless people get into fights for the past week. I like messing with you humans but when it’s a week straight it gets boring.” Marci complained but was casting a smile at her friend.

“I imagine so.” Oswald fidgeted with his napkin. “How long are you planning to stay this time?”

“I’m hoping to be back for good this time. Traveling is fun but I missed this god awful city”

“Well, you are welcome to stay here until you find a more permanent residence,” Oswald assured, smiling back at his friend. 

“Thank you Oz, it means a lot that I can still count on you” 

“Anytime Nightingale. Besides you speak Russian, I don’t think Olga will mind another person in the manor. Especially if they can understand her” Marci beamed brightly at the man’s words. It truly was great to have her back.

“So tell me what I missed through these years?” She smirked. “I want to know how you got to the top.”

Oswald couldn’t help but comply and tell Marci of his endeavors over these last years. How he killed and manipulated the top crime bosses, he violently crawled his way king and etched his signature into the city. Galavan had used Gertrud to make him do his bidding and how she didn’t make it. But in his darkest moments, he had met his father and the tragic tell of how he got the manor.

Which in turn made Marci give her condolences and empathy, her mother passing away when she was young and her father leaving when he legally could.

Oswald got her up to speed telling her about Indian Hill and how Fish had escaped with Doctor Strange and that he had no idea where she was.

He continued, however, telling her about Ed. About how he helped him when he was dying in the woods, about how they had become best friends. How he freed the taller man from Arkham and that helped run his campaign became his Chief of Staff. Marci being the mind reader that she is picked up on the fact that Oswald was indeed in love with Ed.

“Are you gonna tell him anytime soon?”

“That’s actually what the dinner was for” Oswald sighed forlornly. Why hadn’t Ed come to dinner? Not that Marci’s company wasn’t unwelcomed but he had a plan dammit!

“I see,” She said nodding understandingly.

“But it’s-” He checked his watch. “-10:57. I’m getting worried. What if something happened to him Marci?” Oswald said nervously. The woman could sense how distressed the mayor was getting over this man. He must’ve really cared for him.

“How about if he isn’t back by morning we’ll go looking for him.” She looked at him sympathetically “Deal?”

“Deal”.

_________

When Ed came back to the manor the following morning, he was ecstatic, this was perfect. His second chance at a normal life had come to him in the form of Isabella, what a lovely gift sent from above. She even liked riddles, what a perfect pair they make!

When He had told Oswald he was in love he thought he would be happy for him but the mayor’s face looked almost pained. Then he heard someone clear their throat from the other side of the room. Immediately grabbing Ed’s attention. Locking eyes with a woman looking to be in her late 20’s.

“Forgive me,” Oswald said, walking over to the woman “Edward this is my old friend, she arrived back in Gotham a week ago. She’ll be staying with us until she finds a place of her own.” he smiled tight-lipped and looked at the floor. The woman stepped towards Ed. 

“My name is Nightingale or Marci if we’re friends.” The woman smiled at Ed extending a hand. Ed took it. This must’ve been what Oswald wanted to tell him last night. That they were going to have a guest.

“Ed. Nygma.” He said. “I’m Oswald’s Chief of Staff”.

“I’m aware” Her tone almost mocking. “He’s told me a lot about you.” She snickered, Oswald casted a glare at his friend. How strange.

“Well, Shall we get ready for the day?” Oswald said, clapping his hands together, hoping to change the subject.

“Of course, I’ll help you get ready” 

  
  


When both of them were all done getting dressed and Ed gave Oswald a rundown of the day's work, they entered the front room where Marci was lounging on the couch. Dressed in all black, with a turtleneck, jacket, and jeans with combat boots to match.

Ed turned to Oswald who looked like he had just realized something painted on his face.

“Marci, Would you mind driving us this morning? I sent Gabe out to get groceries for us. I’m such an idiot” Oswald asked, hitting his head with papers Ed had given him. Ed was startled by the self-depreciation from the mayor. Oswald had one of the biggest egos that Ed knew of.

“Of course! My car’s out front” she jumped from off the couch to show the way. 

Marci’s car turned out to be the vintage convertible Ford Mustang out front. Ed decided that Oswald should take the front seat next to his friend and he sat in the back. 

Ed realized he still didn’t know anything about this woman or how she tied to Oswald in any way. He supposes that she was the friend Oswald had before him but he hadn’t mentioned her at all before today.

“So,” Edward started once they got out of the driveway. “ How do you two know each other?

Marci fixed her rearview mirror so she could look at Ed directly. Her brown eyes appeared cold. 

“I used to work with Oswald, back when he was Fish Mooney’s umbrella boy, I was a regular singer at her club. And we became friends when I finally annoyed him enough to talk to me.” She nudged Oswald with her elbow. “Ozzie, here basically became my long term drinking buddy.”

Ed felt something rise within him at that nickname for Oswald, strangely he couldn’t name it. It almost felt like anger, but he couldn’t fathom why he’d be angry. He didn’t really want to dwell on it right now. He had other things to worry about like his date with Isabella at the manor tonight. Should he tell her about his past? Or would that scare her off?

“Oswald, pick out a CD from my glove box, you know how much I hate silent rides,” The singer told him, which in turn only got a nod. Oswald looked threw the glove box looking at Marci’s 

_“She's an American beauty, I'm an American psycho. She's an American beauty. I'm an American, I'm an American, American Psycho”_ the lyrics blared from the speaker. Ed thought it was quite loud for 7 a.m.

“I love this song!” Oswald said excitedly. Ed smiled fondly at his friend, tucking that information to the far corner of his mind. 

_“I think I, I fell in love again. Maybe I just took too much cough medicine And I'm the best, worst thing that hasn't happened to you yet. The best worst thing. whoa,”_ Oswald and Marci were howling the lyrics at this point. _“I wish I dreamt in the shape of your mouth But it's your thread count I really care about. Stay up 'til the lights go out, Stay up, stay up”_

Marci was tapping her hand to the beat of the song and laughed alongside Oswald. He looked happy, throwing his head back and giggling. Ed doesn’t think he’s seen Oswald like this since when they were back in his old apartment, with the campaign and always stressed out about their work. He looked _oh dear_ adorable.

For the first time since he worked at the GCPD, Ed felt out of place. Feeling like he walked in on something he shouldn’t be there for. He rubbed his eyes and looked out the window.

They got through four more songs before they arrived at City Hall. Oswald got out of the front seat and let Ed get out of the back.

“Oswald, I’m gonna be tying some loose ends that were left unchecked” The singer called out from the front seat. “Call me if you need anything, Alright murderbird?” Her sharp teeth were showing and Oswald understood what that meant. _She’s going to tear them to shreds_ _._

“Of course, I’ll see you later. Have fun” Oswald yelled as she drove off.

  
  


“It truly is wonderful she’s back, Ed” The mayor beamed at his Chief of Staff. Edward didn’t know what to make of the situation, on the one hand, it was wonderful that Oswald was happy but on the other, he had no idea who this woman was and if it was a trick of some sort. But he swallowed his worries, for now, there was work to do.

Oswald found himself in the front seat of Marci’s car again a couple of hours later, head fuming. Marci was driving, no longer looking like the brunette she was the last time the mayor saw her. Now her brown curly hair was straight blonde long enough to reach her hips and pulled back by her special purple headband. Her freckled face now clean, teeth sharp, showing and stained with blood. 

Oswald remembered a long time ago that she explained that it was her first face, the one she was born with. That the one she had now was what she had been reborn with and she had figured out how to shift back into that face when she wanted to. To be honest Oswald had been terrified when she first shifted in front of him. Her curls uncurling themself, growing longer and blonde, her face morphing into the one in front of him watching freckles and gap teeth disappear.

“So remind me of where we’re going again?” The Nightingale asked cutting through the lanes of traffic. 

“The library, to tell that cretin to let Ed go” Oswald grumbled. His arms were crossed against his chest. It was bad enough that Ed thought he was in love with that woman but him talking about her during work made Oswald’s heart break even more. If only he had realized sooner or told him earlier maybe he could’ve avoided this.

“This is a bad idea you know”. All Marci got from that comment was a murderous glare from the man in the front seat. “I just thought you should know”.

“Do you have any better ideas?” He snapped. Oswald was filled to the brim with jealousy. If that damned woman hadn’t entranced Ed maybe he would’ve been on Oswald’s arm. 

“To keep your jealousy in check? I have several but a lot of them involve you not trying to intimidate your best friends' love interest”. She replied snarkily, not even fazed by the kingpin’s outburst. 

“What am I supposed to do Marci!? I mean put yourself in my shoes, you know for a fact I was going to confess yesterday. And then he shows up this morning claiming he’s in love with this woman that he’s known for less than a day! Who looks exactly like the girlfriend he killed no less! This reeks of suspicion”

“Look, I know you’re suspicious and hurt but I don’t think this is the right way to go about things. I mean let’s say this plan does work hypothetically and she does leave him. Where would that leave you, hm? Ed’s going to be heartbroken and just because she’s gone doesn’t mean he’s going to fall for you instead.” 

Oswald knew she was right, _She was always fucking right_. Just because if the librarian was out of the picture it doesn’t mean Ed would just run into his arms. No matter how much he wanted things to work that way. It would’ve been easier if she had not crashed their bubble in the first place. Shame that he couldn’t reverse time.

“It won’t hurt to try,” he defended. “Besides Ed will be heartbroken if he ends up killing her because she looks like the last girlfriend he killed.” Oswald knew his best friend wouldn’t be able to handle it if he ended up killing Isabelle. 

Oswald was pouting now, Marci got that he was hurt. Trying to salvage what he could with Edward but damn it someone had to be his impulse control.

“Fine, you can try and see if she budges but I’m gonna tell you I told you so if she doesn’t” she pulled up to the library entrance. The kingpin got out of the car. “Good luck”.

  
  


Marci got to say _I told you_ _so_ at the manor. Where they currently were, Oswald was throwing yet another tantrum.

“I’m going to kill her! How dare she threaten me, I’m one of the most powerful people in this city!”

“No you’re not going to kill her,” she said calmly yet firm. “ ‘Cause that would be a betrayal to Ed and you don’t want him to hate you, do you?” 

“No” he seethed. Right now however he saw red. He picked up the nearest glass object and threw it as hard as he could at the wall. It shattered into a thousand pieces just like his heart had done.

“OSWALD STOP THROWING GLASS”

It had looked like that bitch had him where she wanted him, but he would no sooner surrender his power in this city than have Edward hate him. The very thought made him choke up. For now, he’ll just have to shut his mouth and play a long game if anything were to ever to come of it. 

As long as Edward was happy that would have to be enough. 

Defeated, Oswald sat on the couch with Marci. Rubbing his temples, he sighed.

“I’m glad you're here, I might’ve done something stupid”.

“Someone has to be your impulse control and Ed seems compromised for the time being.” She laughed, and he couldn’t agree more. He had a tendency for his emotions to get in the way of thinking.

“Would you like to accompany me to the founder’s dinner tonight? I know that there isn’t exactly a plus one but I think I can pull a few strings so to speak.” 

“And here I thought I was the puppetmaster.” She joked. “Of course I’ll go, I could even do your hair like old times if you want.” 

“You always did do it better than me,” Oswald’s lips curled upward into a smile.

**************************************************************

When Ed had gotten home from running errands he heard voices coming from the living room. He poked his head through the hallway to see Oswald on a stool sitting next to the TV watching the news while Marci did his hair.

Oswald was wearing one of his dark suits, his usually white shirt was exchanged for a black one. The vest he was wearing was a deep red that brought out his blue-green eyes with a purple brocade tie. Ed had to admit he looked quite stunning. They were both passing a bottle of cognac between them, Marci had started humming as she carded her fingers through the mayor’s hair, making different strands stand up with product. The end resulted in Oswald’s hair being brushed back all the while making him look more predatory. 

Ed hadn’t known how long he had been standing there for but the feeling from this morning in the car started to creep back. He thought that he was going to help him dress for the founder’s dinner. Seems that Marci had beaten him to it. She didn’t even do a bad job either. In fact, Edward quite liked the look. It was just that dressing Oswald had become their thing, a shared thing between the two. Now Ed felt a little replaced and she had only been here for a day.

He didn’t have much time to dwell though, Cause Marci had just spotted him. 

“Hey, Ed.” She smiled. The mayor had just finished taking a swig from the bottle. “Oswald, stand up. Ed, what do you think?” She gestured to his outfit. Oswald was wearing makeup as well now that he looked at his face, not excessive just some eyeliner and concealer on his cheeks hiding those freckles that Ed came to love.

“I think it looks great.” 

“Thank you, Ed,” Oswald said, beaming at his friend. Edward thought his cheeks were a bit pinker than before.

“Oswald I think we should get going, we don’t want to be late, do we?” Marci said after she glanced at the wall clock. 7:14. “It starts at 8 right?” Was she going to the founder’s dinner? Oswald said there wasn’t a plus one. Now that Ed thought about Marci was dressed up as well, her hair was pulled back into a half ponytail, and her dress was red like Oswald’s vest looking like a regency era gown. 

Ed felt hurt now but he couldn’t understand why. He had told Oswald that he wouldn’t be able to make it because he had a date. He had a date, Ed had completely forgotten. But seeing Marci hold Oswald’s arm gave him a lump in his throat as they left.

“Have fun” Ed croaked trying his best like he was going to cry. Why would he be crying? He had a date with a lovely woman. A date he had to prepare for.

************************************************************

The duo soon gathered that the founder’s dinner was boring as fuck. Nothing like sycophantic meaningless conversations to the highest of the upper class, so dull. 

Nothing seemed to be interesting until Oswald spoke to that Kathryn lady, but then it was dinner time. Even that was shit. A mad man threatening the upper class in an attempt to drink his sister’s blood would make anyone lose their appetite. At Least Marci had fun, she got to catch up with Detective Bullock, Or who she called Bullet.

“Did you notice anything strange about that Kathryn lady?” They were in Marci’s car again driving home, the top was down and Oswald could feel the wind.

“Which one?” She stuffed a bread roll into her mouth, they had stopped on the way for food cause nothing fazed that woman’s hunger.

“The lady who looked like she wanted to die, kind dressed for her own funeral?” Thin blonde hair?” Oswald hugged his coat tighter.

“Ya I know her, She runs this weird-ass cult thing of upper class white privileged folks. Asked me to join- well not me really, they asked The Puppeteer to join.”

“I assume you said no?”

“Yeah, did she say some cryptic shit? I fucking hate it when they do that. Like I can already read their minds it’s just useless at that point.”

“Yeah, she did. Said _‘we’ve had our eye on you for a while_ ’ type of bullshit.”

“Weird, Keep an eye on that,” she said nonchalantly putting a chicken wing in her mouth.

  
  
  


Oswald stayed silent the rest of the way back to the manor. He had forgotten about Ed’s date until he was faced with the scene of Edward kissing her in the dining room.

He felt the tears start to well up in his eyes. Oh god, he couldn’t handle this, too much had happened tonight. Looking at Isabelle made him want to vomit, she was the epidemy of what he wasn’t. Blonde, pretty, delicate, a woman, _normal_. He wanted to laugh at himself for thinking he even stood a chance. Who knew Ed's choices would be this dull?

Marci must’ve sensed it, because she tilted her head to signal to go to the living room and that she’d take care of it. Oswald moved as fast his leg would let him.

  
  


“Please don’t fuck in the dining room.” She chastised, leaning on the archway. She made them both jump.

“Marci? Where’s Oswald?” Ed asked, surprised somehow.

“Tough night, he’s in the living room. I’d need a cig too after that dinner, some weird-ass magician man tried to shoot up the place. Nothing that isn’t out of place for Gotham” She looked at him then to Isabella. “You must be Isabella, where are my manners?” her voice was warm or it seemed to be. “I’m Marci Song”. The brunette held out her hand for a handshake.

“It’s lovely to meet you” Isabella greeted back, taking the handshake.

“Will you excuse me? I need to talk to Edward for a moment.’ The man perked at his name. She took him aside out of earshot, tugged his collar to get them to eye level. “If you ask her to stay the night I will personally gutt you like a fish and watch you drown in your blood. Oz doesn’t need that shit tonight, it’s been stressful enough.” Ed nodded, fearing the fierce look in the woman’s eyes. She looked like she could put god in a chokehold. “Good” she left the room to go find Oswald.

He was in the living room like she said he was, laying on the couch. He was crying softly, lip trembling. Instead of saying anything Marci gave him a cigarette from her purse and lit it for him and sat against the couch in front of him.

Marci and Oz stayed there for a few hours talking about nothing in particular. The window had been opened at one point to let the smoke out. _Nothing like chain-smoking with a friend to feel better._ Oswald thought.

Ed had walked by at one point on his way to bed stopping to look at the pair smoking. And for a brief moment, Edward wondered what it would be like to be that cigarette pressed to Oswald's lips before he shook the thought away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! I already have more chapters in the works so stay tuned to this dumpster fire.


	2. I Remember being Held and Swaying in the Light of the Disco Ball

Ed definitely found it weird having another person that lived in the manor, even if it was for a short time. That said person wasn’t even there most of the time. Marci loved to make herself scarce during evenings and would come back to manor O'dark-thirty in the morning. He’d find her and Oswald singing together in one of the rooms if she was home, Marci sometimes playing the piano. 

He and Isabella had taken their relationship to being boyfriend/girlfriend, So He wasn’t home all the time either. Isabella was nice she really was but Ed felt there was something behind the kind smiles and pearls. She seemed almost too perfect.

The feeling of replacement hadn’t left either, nor the quandary that Oswald hadn’t mentioned Marci before. Were they a friendship that turned sour? If that were the case, why didn’t Oswald kill her on sight? Considering the other man’s past track record with people who betray him it would be logical. Maybe they were a couple that’s time cut short and it hurt to talk about? It would explain her pet name  _ ‘Murderbird _ ’, at the same time they didn’t seem to have any of the touchy-feely stuff of a regular couple. But they could be just considerate, not wanting to make him uncomfortable and being more affectionate behind closed doors. That thought made Edward shudder in disgust, he didn’t like that. 

He rationalized that no one was worthy of his best friend’s affection.

He looked at his clock on his nightstand.

_ 2:13 AM _

Sleep wasn't an option tonight, He got up from his bed and put on his dressing-gown.

He liked to wander the Van Dahl halls when he couldn’t sleep. It gave off haunted vibes, the portraits of the long-dead felt like they were watching you but it made him feel less lonely.

Ed felt his stomach gurgle, he hadn’t eaten much the whole day. _ Late night snack it is. _

As he got closer to the kitchen he could hear music playing softly, growing louder.

He was welcomed with the sight of Marci in an apron and pajamas with the smell of baked goods coming from the oven. There were bowls of batter all over the counter and Edith Piaf's La Vie en Rose playing. Not the scene he expected at 2 in the morning.

Marci finally noticed as she took out muffins from the oven.

“Can I help you, Edward?” She asked, smiling an obviously fake smile. She put the tray of muffins on the stove next to a sheet of cooling cookies. 

Ed’s stomach suddenly rumbled loudly, answering Marci’s question. She nodded, understanding.

“You’re welcome to any of these” She gestured to the pastry’s on the counters among the bowls. “Just don’t eat all the poppy seed muffins, they’re Olga's gift.” Ed took one of the blueberry one’s instead and sat at the tiny breakfast table at the side of the kitchen.

“Why did you make all these?” He asked, his muffin tasted delicious.

“I needed to deal with some stress and I didn’t want a hangover for the fourth night in a row.” She said flatly as she was pouring her 3rd batch of muffins “Besides I’m the only one in this household who can actually make an edible Dobos torta,”

“What’s that?”

“It’s a Hungarian sponge cake with chocolate and caramel. They’re Oswald’s favorite so I thought I might as well.” She put the muffin tray in the oven. “It’s in the fridge, don't touch it.” Marci really did seem to care about Oswald; he would give her that.

“You’re a good girlfriend to him,” he mumbled. The woman’s eyes comically bulged out of her head, She threw her head back laughing. Ed didn’t see anything funny. 

“Please tell me you're joking?” All she got was a confused stare. “Oh my fucking god, you’re not!” She put her hand over her mouth in disbelief. “Well um, no no he’s out. It’s okay.” She mumbled first. “Oswald isn’t into women and I have a sole preference for them, you catch my drift?” 

“Oh” Edward's cheeks started to flush in embarrassment, the realization hitting him like a truck.  _ Oh was right _ . He guessed it made sense, Oswald hadn’t shown any interest in the opposite sex. This was Gotham no one cares about that stuff.

“Babe it’s alright, I don’t exactly scream it and Oswald thinks everyone already knows. I just think it’s funny that you didn’t. But you do now.” 

Ed ate the rest of his muffin silence. Marci didn’t seem to mind anyway, she just kept making baked goods until there wasn’t enough counter space left and she was forced to clean up and pack away the pastries. When she was done she sat next to Ed.

“Me and Oz might be going to a party tonight do you wanna come? One of my friends is throwing it.” The singer asked cooly leaning back in her chair.

“What makes you think I want to do that?” Ed grumbled, he didn’t know why he was acting like that, Marci hadn’t done anything. 

“You’re a Metropolis boy just thought you’d want to see the true underbelly of the city since I take it you haven’t seen it?”

“What do you mean?” Ed asked, how did she know he was from Metropolis? He moved after high school for college and hadn’t told a soul since.

“The true filth of this city? Oswald grew up with it. Besides I think Oz hasn’t been in awhile. I think he misses the fun” She winked. 

“Oswald isn’t sleazy!” He defended, how dare she imply that Oswald was like that at all! He stood up to tower over her.

“Woah there dude, I’ve known Oswald since he was 24. I don’t know if Oswald has changed or not but the Oswald I know makes out with dishwashers in the broom closet on break.” Ed threw a glare at her that she evidently shrugged off. “Like I said I don’t know if he’s changed or grew but I guess we’ll find out tonight, eh?” She flashed him a toothy grin as she left the kitchen.

_ The Oswald I know makes out with dishwashers in the broom closet on break. _

Ed felt hot red anger rising at the mere thought of that image. Did he actually do that before Ed was in his life? Was that what he was like before he conquered Gotham? Ed wanted to rip something apart or punch something.  _ What the fuck was he going to do that information? _

********************************************

Oswald woke up to the sound of a blender, which didn’t sense considering the kitchen was on the other side of the house. Nevertheless he got up anyway, and headed towards the kitchen.

He found Marci like any other morning that she was here.  _ Does it still count as being a morning person if you don’t sleep at all the night before? _

“Good morning, Murderbird.” 

Oswald grunted in response. Unlike the singer or Ed, he was not a morning person by any standards.

“I made muffins and Dobos torta. You can have it when you want, it’s in the fridge.”

“You made Dobos torta?” He asked, taking several muffins from the plate they were on.

“Of course, you said it was your favorite.” She smiled. “And. . . I wanted to thank you for letting me stay here, Oz.”

“Marci you don’t have to thank me”

“I know but I’ll do it anyway. You’ll be happy to know I’m going apartment hunting today while you guys go to work. Hopefully I’ll be out of your hair soon.”

He nodded understanding as he drank his expensive coffee. However, it came to the kingpin’s 

attention that,  _ Did Marci even have a job? _

“Marci, are you even working?” Oswald had an idea, Barbara had been bitching about the Siren’s needing more entertainment and Marci seemed to be the best candidate for the time being. She also knew many other artists as well, this might turn out good. 

“Odd jobs, why?”

“An associate of mine has made a complaint of needing more entertainment at her club, have you heard of The Sirens?”

“Vaguely familiar” She replied flatly, getting coffee from the coffee maker.

“Well if you’re interested, I can talk to Barbara and see what I can do.”

She looked like she was contemplating the Mayor's offer. 

“Why not.” she said with a shrug. He smiled back at her. “Do you wanna go to a party tonight? I know with your leg it’ll be a lot harder, but Roman is throwing it and I haven’t been able to get in contact with him.”

Oswald turned his nose at the name Roman. He had been a brat the last time the mayor saw him. But to be fair he had been 20 now he'd be about 24. Still he hadn’t liked Roman anyway.

“C’mon Oswald, when was the last time you had fun? You loved swaying in the light of the disco ball.” Oswald had to be honest he did kinda miss the party scene, he always knew how to get free drinks from unsavory men. Knowing Roman there would be good music too. “I can probably get us free drinks too.”

_ What the hell, why not? _

“Fine but I only want to go for an hour or two, The mayor can’t be seen in places like that.” He caved. 

“Leave it to me babe, you still have that ratty ass black hoodie, right?”

“Yeah?”

“Perfect”

*********************************************

Ed really needed to stop getting into Marci’s car.

When he came home to find her doing Oswald’s makeup for the second time in the last few days, he had a feeling to get them as far away from each as possible. Oswald looked to be a different person without his suit on. He was wearing a worn black hoodie and with  _ jeans _ . His hair was down without product. The last time he saw the mayor like that was when he had been wounded in his old apartment. (he wouldn’t admit it but he missed when Oswald's hair was down) She was applying dark eyeshadow to his eyes making him almost unrecognizable. Marci looked similar, her combat boots making a reapperce wearing black jeans with holes with a black t-shirt and blue jean jacket.

She asked if he was coming. The idea of Oswald being left alone made him say yes. She told him he’d have to change and handed him clothes and that they were leaving in 10 minutes.

Ed was nervous in the backseat, parties weren’t his scene. He hadn’t been invited to one, _ ever. _ In high school people hated him too much for that. 

Oswald didn’t look nervous at all, like he did this all the time. According to Marci words he used too. 

When the car stopped they were looking down a gross alley way, unassuming to most. He followed the singer along with Oswald to the end where a metal door was. She banged three times to be met with someone’s eye through a slider.

“Password?”

“Bring your own lampshade somewhere there’s a party” She smirked. 

The bouncers eyes widened and slid the pieces of metal back. The door opened to show a crowd.

“Miss Song, welcome.”

“Thank you. Do tell Romie that I’m here. We’ll be by the bar.”

She grabbed Oswald’s hand, Ed tried not to get angry. But Oswald grabbed his hand and they started to navigate through the crowd of people. All Ed could hear was loud heavy guitar music coming from somewhere in the place. 

All he focused on was Oswald holding his hand and guiding him. They were weaving through people. Oswald having a harder time due to his leg, less graceful than Marci.

They finally were out of the crowd and by the bar. Oswald immediately let go of his hand and sat on one of the stools at the counter. Ed refused to feel sad about it, so sat next to him instead.

“My, My, Marci Song in the flesh, I thought you were dead, dude.” Ed looked to a man younger than Marci in a reflectively white suit with a black shirt for contrast. 

“I wish, Roman Sionis. You know I’m  _ very _ hard to kill.” Marci smiled at him then he opened his arm for a hug which she returned. “How come you didn’t answer my calls?”

“I dropped that number when I got into trouble a couple years back, plus I didn’t expect you to call.” Marci punched his arm.

“Mr. Mayor! It’s nice to see you again after all this time. I thought I knew you well enough to know that you hated politics.” Did Oswald know Roman? How much did Ed not know about The Penguin? 

“I do, but you also know me well enough to know that it’s all part of a plan, Roman.” Oz said flatly. The young man nodded in agreement. 

“Well my friends, I have to get back to work” Roman summoned the bartender, “You guys drink free tonight.” The Bartender nodded. Oswald immediately started to order his drink.

“Romie, before you go I need something from your stock” Ed couldn’t hear the rest of the conversation and turned his attention back to Oswald. Marci disappeared from his peripheral vision.

The man in question was slamming back 3 shots of vodka. Ed ordered his drink, a grasshopper.

“Do you actually like the drink or do you just like green?” Oswald asked, smiling at him. Ed quite liked his smile. 

“Both, Here try it.” He passed the cocktail glass to him. The Penguin made a face when he tasted it. Ed laughed.

“I don’t like mint” He stated, passing the glass back

“I could tell” Ed smiled teasingly, taking another sip from the drink.

“Don’t make fun of me, I can’t help that it’s gross.” The mayor joked, “I just like to get straight to the point.” He was smiling warmly at Oswald, he loved that he could joke around with Oswald and not fear that he might chop off his head. But the question of Why Oswald didn’t mention Marci was still bugging him. “I can hear you thinking, what’s on your mind?”

“Why didn’t you mention Marci before?” 

Oswald looked down at his old converses and pursed his lips. He probably expected the question at one point or another.

“When she left she told me she probably wasn’t coming back and that the next time I’d probably see her was if she ended up on the news. Knowing her tendencies and that I hadn’t gotten so much as a call for 4 years, I thought it was safe to say she was dead.” He took another shot and jumped when Ed rubbed his back in sympathy

Marci had come back at one point to tell them that she was going to the mosh pit. Oswald waved her off saying  _ don’t break someone’s nose. _ The rest of the time talking and laughing with Ed.

Out of the corner of his eye he could see a figure sit next to him.

“ _ What has two eyes but can’t see in front of him?” _

Ed jumped back, stool falling over and looked at his other half. He hadn’t heard a whisper from the other since they agreed to work harmoniously, let alone him showing out of something reflective. He was staring back at him, grinning, probably reveling in the fact he made him crazy in front of Oswald.

“Ed what’s wrong?” Ed was moving backward trying to get away from the hallucination. 

_ “He sounds concerned” _

“I’m gonna go to the bathroom.” He turned on his heel and ran to the closest bathroom. 

“Why are you here?” He asked his other half which thankfully was back to being a reflection.

_ “Isn’t it obvious?” _ Ed gave him a raised eyebrow.  _ “God, you’re dumb.” _

“Answer the question.”

The reflection grinned.  _ “Someone has to admire the view” _

“What view?”

_ “ _ _ My wings are used as flippers, So in water I can flow, Sometimes when on land I slide on my belly in the snow. What am I?” _

“A penguin. What does Oswald have to do with this?” All he got as a reply was laughter and his reflection disappearing. 

When does his other half ever give him a direct answer?

Ed left the bathroom. He found Marci where they had been sitting. She turned to him to reveal blood covering below her nose and mouth.  She was smiling at him.

“You got some blood-”

“I know. Now shush, you’ll miss the show.” She pointed to Oswald sitting at the bar talking to a man that had taken Ed’s spot.

_ What. The. Fuck. _

The man’s hand was on Oswald’s knee and Ed clenched his fist. Oswald was still just talking as if it didn’t bother him that a slimy low life was touching him. 

“Relax there, green bean. He’s just trying to steal his wallet.” 

“That doesn’t look like ‘he’s trying to steal his wallet”

“Why do you care? You’re not his boyfriend.”  _ Boyfriend _ .

“I’m still his best friend, and that man is unworthy of his affections”

“Maybe so. But Oswald isn’t going to sleep with him” She shook her head. 

“How do you know?”

“You really don’t know, do you?” She turned her head to look at him in the eye. Her eyes were cold looking at him like she was mad at him for something. “Edward, you have the power to break Oswald completely in the most personal way possible and you are utterly unaware.” She was moving away until Ed caught her wrist and squeezed hard.

“Let. Me. Go.” She bared her sharp teeth trying to get out of his grip.

“What do you mean I have the power to break him?” He was trying his best not to get angry at her passive aggressive comments.

“It’s not my place to tell you. If you’re so concerned why don’t you ask him” She yanked her hand out of his death grip. “Or maybe ask your other half, he’s figured it out.” 

How in the 9 rings of hell did she know anything about his other half!? He tried to ask but she was walking over to Oswald, the man that had been touching him was promptly on the floor. And Oswald was giggling with Marci.

_ What the hell was he missing? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda based Oswald's outfit from Robin's role in The Melancholy Fantastic. Anyway tell me what you guys think.


	3. Memories I'd Block Out If You Were Mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am determined to finish this no matter what so here's some hot trash

They thought Oswald wouldn’t notice, but he could see the tiny aggressions that Ed kept throwing at Marci. Between Roman’s party and now something had happened to cause a shift. It had been happening the last few days, Of course it was Ed so a straight insult wasn’t an option. But riddles that he’d throw Marci’s way to prove that she wasn’t as smart as him. Which didn’t work since she’d answer them before he was even done.

He was currently watching a standoff from the dining room while pretending to be invested in his work. 

Ed was scowling at Marci while he had his head propped up on his hands. Oswald could tell he was thinking or _observing_ as he put it once. The woman in question was also pretending not to notice the frown on Ed’s face as she talked to Ol’ga in Russian. 

“pochemu zelenyy chelovechek takoy glupyy?” The maid asked. She was looking at Ed, who was still frowning.

“Khotel by ya skazat' vam, no ya ponyatiya ne imeyu” Marci rolled her eyes. 

“Mister popalsya na kusok der'ma” Ol’ga shook her head and put the laundry basket she was carrying to her hip. Marci Smiled.

“YA znayu no ya rabotayu nad etim” Ol’ga laughed. That's the first time Oswald had seen the maid even smile. “Tebe ponravilas' vypechka?” the older woman nodded and gave Marci a side hug.

Ol’ga left the room, presumably to do laundry. 

“I’m going outside if you need me, Oswald” 

“Alright, Remember you have that appointment at the Siren's tonight. Barbara actually seemed to want to meet you.” He rolled his eyes, it wasn't that he didn’t like Barbara but working with his mother’s killer did put a damper on things.

Nightingale promptly also left the room. Now the Penguin was watching Ed’s reaction, secretly of course. Maybe not so secretly admiring him at the same time. 

Sometimes Oswald thinks it was inevitable that he would’ve fallen for Edward. The taller man had accepted him with no quarrels and devoted himself to being beside him. Maybe not in the way Oswald wanted, but at least he had this. 

An afternoon together, plotting and maintaining a city. _Ruling kings side by side._

Something to remember when he’s crying himself to sleep. No one needed to know that though.

But Ed seemed distracted. The sight of his jaw clenching probably was a good indication that he was also frustrated as well. 

_Perhaps a break_

He reached his hand out to the other’s wrist, not squeezing, just to get him out of his thoughts. Which seemed to work.

“Perhaps we should take a break? You seem distracted” He smiled warmly, Letting go a second too late. 

_Whatever Ed probably wouldn’t notice._

“Sorry, Oswald.” He looked down almost embarrassed.

“There’s no reason, my friend,” Oswald reassured. “We can end it here for today, I’m quite tired myself” He stood up and excused himself and Ed finally had the time to seek out Marci and demand answers.

****************************************************

Ed found her outside like she said, sitting on the back porch that connected to the manor, smoking a cigarette. She was looking at the Van Dahl’ Garden, a gorgeous display of flora and fauna.

“You know Ed,” She turned to the man, her eyes portraying a cool demeanor that for some reason made him feel unsafe. Edward tried not to look off guard. “I never asked how you met Penguin” her tone mocking of course.

“Something tells me you already know” He narrowed his eyes. The Nightingale took another drag from her cig.

“So why don’t you sit then?” Her smile looked threatening. As if he couldn’t control his limbs he moved forward to sit next to the woman. 

“How did you know about my other half?”

“I know a lot of things about you” Another drag. “I know that you’re confused by poetry. You think it’s illogical, that when you were in highschool you loved biology, about the scars on your back that you refuse to let anyone see, I know about the person who gave you them.” Ed stayed quiet, that was a conversation he would rather not have.

“But how?”

“I guess you’ll find out soon”. Her smile widened slightly, she looked like the Cheshire cat. “There’s a reason Oswald puts up with me Ed. It’ll be funny when you finally realize why that is and you’ll be afraid.” She exhaled the smoke slowly, letting it curl out of her mouth. 

_Who is she?_

She moved her hand, he flinched on instinct. He hadn’t done that in years. 

“You’ll find out soon, green bean don’t worry” 

_Did I say that out loud?_

“I suppose a hint won’t hurt your chances will it?” Ed knew she was being passive-aggressive as she stood up. She really reminded him of Barbara sometimes. “Without strings, I fall apart, with them I dance and put on a show, without a master I am no go. What am I?”

For some reason, the riddle brought to mind an old case he worked on back when he was with the GCPD. The detectives had thrown it out ‘cause it had been too difficult, _go figure_. Why he had remembered it was the autopsies for some of the bodies just kept showing that the victims had been perfectly healthy and had no logical reason that they should be dead. Their body just stopped working, they just dropped dead in the street.

“A puppet?” Marci nodded to indicate it was the correct answer. “What does a puppet have to do with anything?”

Another weird thing about that case was that another set of victims had been brutally ripped to shreds, with missing intestines and exposed ribs. The only thing indicating that it was a killer was a P carved into each of the victim's back.

The one witness they were able to find had said that the killer was a woman around her early twenties with long blonde hair. 

Ed didn’t understand how a human was able to do that. The body mutilation had indicated that it was a large animal with sharp teeth.

“You’ll find out why they are so important, without a master a puppet becomes useless. You're already halfway there.” She turned to him again, taking one last puff off her cigarette before putting it out on the porch with her foot. 

“That doesn’t answer my question.”

“Not my fault, not my problem. You have a date to get ready for don’t you?” She hopped off the porch and started to walk away, presumably around the property.

Ed had completely forgotten about Krist- Isabella if he were honest. Which was terrible, they had just spoken this morning and she had sounded excited to see him again tonight. 

  
  


********************************************

Oswald found himself in his home office drinking out of a bottle of Chardonnay at 8:33 at night. 

Edward was off with IsabellAH and Marci was off meeting with Barbra for a possible job. He had been alone for all of 2 hours and he was already trying to drink himself to death. 

Maybe Marci was being a bad influence again but then again he figures he would have done it anyway.

He couldn’t help it. Every time he closed his eyes he saw her in his arms, Ed holding her lovingly. It made Oswald want to puke and rip her arms off her body. But he couldn’t do that to Ed. The tears started to roll down. He knew it was selfish but when was he known for being selfless?

“You know I was thinking we oughta get him a suit. Something more green, for ‘em. I think he deserves it, you know? Someone that stupid gets an award. ” He snapped his head in the direction of the voice. Marci was leaning on the doorframe.

“Shut up. He’s a lot smarter than you give him credit for.” He took another gulp of chardonnay.

“Sure, he is. I’m just smarter I suppose.” She looked at her nail before walking over to try to take the wine bottle away from him. He swatted her away in her attempt. 

“Fuck off, how was Barbara?” 

“Miss Kean was alright, I think I landed the gig. She’s going to sleep on it, she’s on the fence since I am _The fearsome Penguin’s_ friend. _And they can’t be having a spy”_ She said in a faux dramatic voice. Oswald still refused to give her any wine, he needed it more. “I’ll have to use my Vegas theme since that’s the only stage clothes I still have, but I think I can swing it. I just have to get the song line up if she calls back.”

“Your burlesque clothing or that one outfit that had the shiny blazer?” 

“The shiny blazer, you know I hate performing burlesque.” She reached for the bottle again to no avail. “Damn it Oswald, give me some.”

“No! buy your own alcohol.” He moved it away from her grasp. Swiveling in his chair to get it out of her reach. “you don’t even like wine.”

“Bitch” The nightingale got up and leaned on the desk.

“Whore” Oswald finished the bottle in one sip, he wasn’t even close to as drunk as he wanted to be.

“Let’s go out tonight. Ed’s not home so you don’t have to worry about embarrassing yourself. I’m thinking more of a Gay club instead of Roman’s stage room. What do you think?”

“Anywhere with hard liquor. I don’t feel like being sober tonight.” Oswald rubbed his temples as if they soothe his heartache. _What was wrong with a night of a little fun?_ _He certainly deserved it._

“Anywhere?” her eyes were shining, he probably shouldn’t have said that. 

“Sure whatever.” _Why the fuck not?_

He heard a squeal, at least she seemed excited.

“You should let me pick out your outfit!” Oswald casted an unimpressed look at her.

“Marci, you always pick out my outfit”

“And you’re always satisfied with the results.” She smiled, the kingpin rolled his eyes. Grabbing his hand she yanked him out of his swivel chair. “C’mon murderbird”. In a blink, he was being dragged to his room.

When the Nightingale was done, Oswald was feeling very out of his depth. It wasn’t like he didn’t like feminine clothing, quite the opposite really. When he was young he loved going and playing dress-up with his mother’s clothes. Nowadays he’d occasionally buy a nice loose house dress and wear it in private.

“What do you think?”

Looking in the mirror, he was wearing a beige corduroy skirt that hugged his waist, with a white knitted cropped sweater that showed a little of his pale stomach. Black tights stretched up his legs giving them more definition, they weren’t ripped like the ones Marci was wearing but they did have a nice flower pattern. He didn’t _not_ like what he saw, he thought Marci had done a good job, he was just more exposed than he was used to.

  
  


“I feel a little exposed”. 

“Here,” She handed Oswald her jean jacket. “Are you more comfortable in this? I don’t have anything else on me.”

“It won’t match” The colors clashed, if he was going out of his comfort zone he was going to at least look good. “Maybe look in my closet for something.”

“Good Idea” they went to the closet to start rummaging through the mayor's clothes. “What about this?” The singer held up a black faux fur jacket he had gotten as a joke. 

“Perfect” he took it and put it on. _Much better._

Oswald looked back in the mirror, it certainly mated better than the denim. His mind filtered back to Ed, what would he think of this outfit if he ever saw it? Would he smile in delight or would he recoil in disgust? Oswald hoped for the first option.

“Shall we get going?” he nodded and they took their leave from the mansion. 

  
  


***********************************

  
  


Dinner with Isabella had been wonderful! They talked about trivia and fun facts that many people didn’t know. She even shared the riddles that she had been working on, Ed even threw some at her, she tried but ultimately wasn’t able to answer them. Which was better than Kristen, who would snap at him when he annoyed her with them, only later to be given an apology. 

They decided they would walk back to Isabella’s apartment from the restaurant since Ed had been dropped off and Isabella had walked.

Gotham wasn’t known for being the safest at night but they were in uptown where the crime rate was significantly lower than the rest of the city. It was pleasant walking arm and arm and looking at the beautiful buildings of the Gotham skyline. 

In front of Isabella’s apartment building, Ed spotted Marci’s car. Well, it was on the other side of the street.

_Weird._

Or it was until she hopped out in party clothes. Ripped tights under denim shorts and a tank top revealing upper arm tattoos. Her being out and about was to be expected for 10 pm on a Friday, he could see the glitter on her shoulder in the street lights.

  
  


Ed’s mouth went dry when he saw Oswald stepped out of the convertible. 

Was he wearing a skirt? He felt his cheek grow warm when he saw the bit of stomach showing.

**_How many people do you think have seen all of it? Felt all of it?_ **

Ed shivered.

He couldn’t hear the conversation they were having but Marci threw her head back laughing when Oswald punched her arm. Even from across the street he could tell that the mayor’s cheeks were pink.

  
  


They entered what seemed to be a club that had been adorned with a rainbow flag. 

_Crystal Queer_

A wave of hurt came over him. Oswald looked so happy without him, no doubt going to take someone home. Ed didn’t know if he could handle seeing Oswald with someone. Why did that image hurt so much?

“Eddie, are you listening?”

“Hm?” He turned back to his girlfriend. “Sorry, must’ve zoned out.”

“That’s alright, dear.” Isabella smiled warmly, strangely it didn’t meet her eyes. “Let’s go upstairs.”

************************************

The interior of Crystal Queer was a lot nicer than Marci had expected. Albeit she knew it was in uptown, the real key had been that it was next to Isabella’s apartment. 

Ed needed a push towards Oswald, she knew that, everyone in the crime world knew that, even his own mind knew that. She was o-so happy to provide that push for him, besides being Oswald's personal stylist was fun. Marci also knew Isabella was one crazy bitch. A clone unsurprisingly from Kathryn’s people. Nygma was stupid but not in an academic way, the court was playing him and she couldn’t blame him for them playing off of past traumas. Marci could, however, blame him for being blind to the penguin’s emotions and feelings.

Jealousy was a powerful thing, Oswald had been about to commit murder in the name of it if it weren’t for her. _What’s a little jealousy between friends anyway?_

Her crime name wasn’t the Puppeteer for nothing and who better to pull the strings?

“You wait here I’ll get you a booth,” She told Oswald as she went to do that. It had been a shame that Fish had done that to his leg, he had a great dancer too. 

When she came back she led the kingpin to one of the booths in the corner, she knew tonight Oswald just wanted to get hammered and not be bothered.

“I already ordered you 2 hurricanes, I’m gonna go dance. They actually have good music here.”

“Marci, it’s just big band music”

“Someone doesn’t appreciate the classics of club culture.” She put her hand over her chest in a false drama attempt. All she got was a grumph. “Seriously though, have some fun tonight, Os. You put up with enough bullshit already.” 

With that, she left the booth to dance. 

The night had been fun, between dancing and drinking with Oswald to keep him company or warding off any unsuccessful suitors that tried to shoot their shot with the penguin.

The night started to take a more downhill spiral when she accepted and took some molly with a group of girls that she had been adopted into. The first induction it was a bad trip probably should’ve been when the room started to spin.

The bad memories resurfacing probably was the second. 

_Marci, Why can’t you stay-_

_THERE IS NOTHING HERE FOR ME NOVA! Why can’t you see that!?_

_It’s not my fault and not my problem that you can’t see beyond a small town in the desert. But I do and that's why I’m going with or without you, Stardust._

Everything suddenly became too much. Her lungs feeling like all the air in the world wouldn't be enough to fill them, taking erratic and shallow breaths. She could hear every sound coming from inside the club, thoughts, and feelings of others intertwining with one another sounding like they were played through mega speakers next to her ear. Her heart was beating so fast she thought it might explode if she didn’t get out of there. 

She couldn’t tell if she was screaming over the blaring music, scrambling to cover her ears over all the noise. Tears streaming down her face she linked eyes with Oswald before she made her escape out the side door of the club that went to the alleyway. 

********************************

As soon as the kingpin saw Marci in her puppeteer form with both glowing eyes and sharp teeth he knew something was wrong. He had known his friend was susceptible to overdoing it when it came to drugs and drinking, bad trips getting amplified often. 

He could only imagine what she took this time.

  
  


Oswald exited the club through the side door. He spotted Marci a few feet from the exit, sitting on the pavement of the alleyway. She still had on her puppeteer face and smoking. Probably to calm herself down

“It’s cold” she didn’t even look at Oswald when she spoke instead putting whatever she was smoking to her lips.

“I know” The mayor replied, sitting next to her on the pavement, no doubt getting his outfit ruined. The alleyway itself was disgusting, garbage everywhere, and sewage where the garbage didn’t cover.

“Do you remember when we used to do this all the time? I’d get off work and we’d just get high in the alley next to the club.” She finally turned to him. Her eyes were glassy and red, looking like she was about to cry or had been crying. Brown eyes filled with the sadness she tried desperately to hide. “Do you ever miss it?”

He took a moment to think before sighing.

“I miss those times a lot more than I first thought I would,” Oswald confessed. Things were simple back then, the same feeling had come back when he was living in Ed’s apartment. It hadn’t been as fast-paced so to speak, he could just exist in the moment and pretend that there wasn’t a bigger picture. His mother had been alive back then as well, making it just that more painful look back on now. “Things are just so complicated now. I have my own crown and empire to keep in check, and I’m more than willing to. It just gets exhausting sometimes. Those times were just so simple. I was still just Fish’s umbrella boy and you were still just the Nightingale.”

“It’s funny how a memory turns into a bad dream” The tears were rolling down her cheek now, she sniveled and tried to wipe them away.

The kingpin nodded, understanding. 

_“_ _This dream isn’t feeling sweet, we’re reeling through the midnight streets._ _”_ She sang, her voice cracking doing so. Oswald knew she was trying to calm herself down. _“_ _I’ve never felt more alone. Feels so scary growing old._ _”_ He put his arm around her shoulder pulling her into a side hug.

_“_ _We can talk it so good, we can make it so divine_ _”_ Oswald sang with her knowing it would help. “ _We can talk it so good the way you would be all the time_ _”_

“I hope you know I missed you” She sniffed trying to get her composure back. But her lips were still trembling. “I went back to that horrible place. I know I said I wouldn’t but I did” Oswald knew why even though she had so much resentment toward the place she grew up. The same reason why he would never hurt Ed. She was in the same sinking ship as him, to be completely and utterly in love. “I saw Nova again, she made herself into an engineer. My beautiful Rocketeer, head engineer of the whole division. She asked me to stay, begged me even” She smiled bitterly looking at the pavement in front of them. Oswald could feel the hurt radiating off of her. “I couldn’t, I told her when we were kids I wasn’t going to stay in that fucking place, and it hadn’t changed. She kissed me, Oswald. Everything I had been dreaming about for god knows how long. She didn’t mean it, she was just trying to get me to stay, and she knew how to.” 

Oswald stayed silent giving her a shoulder to cry on both figuratively and literally.

“When I came back I was so ha-appy to be in the city aga-ain. I wanted to forget about her. I-I really did.” She was shaking again as she spoke. The kingpin rubbed her upper arm with his hand as an attempt at silent comfort. “But every girl I was with tonight had traces of her. I can’t get her out of my head. I mean I-I never was able to but now all I see is her. What am I supposed to do? She probably doesn't think about it at all. And of fucking course I’m the one still obsessing over it, even though it was almost a fucking year ago. Why does it still mean so much to me when it clearly meant nothing to her?”

“ ‘Cause you’re in love”. He said bluntly. “I even believe it was your words _‘love isn’t kind. It’s demanding, it takes what it wants and leaves nothing behind’_

“Where did that wise person go Oswald?” She asked quietly, laughing at herself, shaking her head.

“She got lost in the suffocating mess that life is". The mayor stood up and shook the dirt off his skirt. “Do you want to go back to the manor? I don’t think Ed is coming back tonight but you aren’t having fun anymore.” He offered his hand to her. She took it and got up and brushed her ass.

“Yeah I’m tired now” she laughed humorlessly. Oswald knew it had been a long night. Hopefully, with luck, Marci would feel better tomorrow, once the initial hangover had worn off.

  
  
  


Between Oswald’s limp and Marci being wasted and high on god knows what, walking back to the car had proven to be difficult. Oswald was starting to regret not bringing his cane.

“If you puke on my coat I’ll kill you” Oswald snarled. They were swaying more than walking at this point. Oswald wasn’t certain they’d get to the car without falling over.

“Promise?” She laughed at his threat. Many cower in the presence of The Penguin but Nightingale had enough suicidal tendencies not to care. 

When they got to the car he helped her get into the back seat so she could lay down while he drove them back to the manor. Marci babbling about quantum physics the whole way. 

Oswald pulled into the manor’s driveway around 2 am, an early night for Marci. As he got closer to the Mansion he saw a figure sitting on the front steps, one that looked like his chief of staff with his head in his hands. 

The mayor quickly got out of the car and limped towards the front steps.

”Ed! Are you alright?” He couldn’t help that his voice was full of worry. 

Oswald’s chief of staff lifted his head to reveal tear tracks and what looked to be claw marks on his cheek.

“No, not at all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish I knew what good story pacing was. Anyway tell me whatcha guys think


	4. For the Last Night I Lie, Could I Lie Next to You?

Edward was on the couch in the living room, the same one that he had been on a few weeks ago when he had pledged his loyalty to his best friend. A woman was sitting across from him in the armchair. She had rolled out of Marci’s back seat onto the gravel when Oswald had come up to him. Before he quickly led the taller man to the couch and told him to sit while he gathered her and brought her inside.

She almost looked like she could be Marci’s sister, only her hair was long and golden blonde and unlike Marci, the woman had no freckles and a different nose.

Oswald kept referring to her as Marci however, the woman was strangely wearing her clothes.

Said woman was reclining in the small chair, she was looking up at the ceiling, her shoulders sunken into the frame. Her eyes looked glassy from where Ed could see them, blankly staring above. He felt so awkward sitting there with his hands fidgeting with the night's events playing back through his head over and over. You never could hurt me. Isabella’s voice repeating itself like a mantra at the forefront of his mind

Ed could hear Oswald rummaging through the kitchen, probably getting something for his leg.

The blonde lady humming softly still looking at the ceiling, gradually becoming words.

“She bought the last line. I’m just the worst kind of guy to argue with what you might find.” She turned her head slowly to Ed. “And for the last night I lie, could I lie next to you?” Her words were slurred probably due to her drugged-out state to what Ed gathered from Oswald’s grumbling as he brought her in.

She snickered at him, revealing her secondary incisors and canines to be sharp and pointed. Almost animalistic. He rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn’t seeing things again.

  
“May I ask who you are?” he tried to ask as politely as he could, knowing the Penguin this was probably someone dangerous. But he didn’t altogether want her here either.

“Who is anyone” She was still smiling looking back up at the ceiling. “The state of the self is never permanent.” 

“I-.” he started, he really didn't expect that answer. He didn’t want to be rude.

“Relax, you know I don’t bite ” oh she was joking. “At least not you.”

“You have-

“I have what? Teeth?” she chomped for emphasis, laughing again. 

_What was this woman on?_

“Something laced I hope” she turned back to him again this time her eyes were glowing, bright orange looking alien-like. Ed tried to swallow the lump in his throat. 

“Seems thrilling” 

“You don’t want to end up like me do you, Ed?” Her eyes seemed to glow even brighter, they were neon at this point. “There are some things drugs can’t hide, trust me.” Her tone seemed mocking but even if Ed was as good as Oswald at reading people he could tell there was sadness behind that facade. He wondered why she was telling him that.

Oswald finally came back into the living room with a silver tray, setting it on the couch ottoman in front of him. Taking the glass of water and giving it to the abomination. He was still wearing his form-fitting clothing albeit minus the fur coat and Edward did his best not to blush.

“Take these” Penguin handed the woman ibuprofen and the glass of water “less of a hangover is always ideal”

“Thanks, Murderbird” She chugged the glass of water down after taking the pills. Was this woman actually Marci? How?

Who knew Oswald could be a caretaker? Ed always thought the Mobster didn’t have enough patience for it, that he’d get too frustrated at the sickly to properly help. But there he was sitting on the couching watching him fuss like a mother hen, to a stranger no less.

“Do you need help getting to bed?” 

“No, I think I got it.” The woman slowly rose out of the armchair to her feet, wobbling a little. Taking a step forward she surprisingly didn’t topple over onto the floor, instead kept walking until she was down the hall to one of the guest bedrooms. 

Oswald turned his head back to Edward.

The kingpin sat beside his chief of staff on the couch, knees brushing together. Mirroring how they were all those weeks ago. Reaching for that silver tray again, this time to give Ed some ginger tea. He handed him the teacup. Edward found himself shaking when he reached for it.

“I’m sorry I didn’t come back sooner, had I known you were here I would have.” Oswald was looking at him, the worry was painted across his face. “Why didn’t you call me?”

Ed knew why he didn’t call. He had seen that he was with Marci, he didn’t want him to have to come home because of him, he had probably had a good time without him. He didn’t want to be a burden.

“It’s alright.” Ed’s voice sounded raspy. It wasn’t but Oswald didn’t need to know that.

“No, It’s not at all. Edward, you are one of my best friends. I care about you deeply, I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if something happened to you.” 

Ed didn’t know how to respond to that, he doesn’t if anyone has ever really cared about him like Oswald. He looked down at the teacup in his hands, feeling the tears begin to well. He doesn’t remember the last time he cried like this, he hadn’t cried even when he killed Kristen. 

The ex- forensics scientist moved his cup as he put his head in his hands like when the mayor found him. 

_Only Oswald had ever seen him cry._

He felt a hand on his cheek, soft and warm. It took a moment to register that it was the mayor’s own. He gently made Ed look at him, his blue-green eye filled with distress and an emotion he couldn’t name.

“Edward” He’s never heard his name spoken so softly. “What happened?”

That was when the dam broke, Ed let out a shaky sob. Telling the mayor about what Isabella had done, from dressing up as Kristen and telling him it was a “surprise”, physically hurt him when he had tried to leave. You never could hurt me. With a sickening smile plastered onto her face, daring him to, begging him to try. The whole scene had made puke as soon as he got out of her apartment. 

Even now out of her sight it made his stomach turn.

The mayor’s face stayed stoic throughout the whole affair, Ed could tell his jaw clenching in anger. Holding him while he cried. Ed tried to move away, the beginning of an apology on the tip of his tongue for getting snot on his sweater before Oswald grabbed his wrist.

“Edward, I will make sure that this bitch gets what's coming to her tenfold. Absolutely no one gets to treat you that way.” 

His heart stuttered. Oswald continues to be someone who astounds him and cares about him.

“Tha-ank you,” Ed's voice stuttered.

“It’s the least I could do” Oswald rubbed his back, trying to comfort his crying friend. “Perhaps you should get some sleep. Do you need anything at all? I know tonight has been stressful for you.” 

All Edward needed was Oswald tonight if he were honest. 

_Impulse control be damned_

“I don’t want to be alone. If that’s alright.” _Was his face getting warm?_

“How about you sleep in my bed tonight? It’ll be like when we were at your apartment and you can wake me up if you need anything.”

Ed nodded. Thoughts racing in his mind.

Before he knew he was following Oswald to his room.

**______________**

Ed had to admit he hadn’t seen the mayor’s room since he’d moved into the manor. It wasn’t that he wasn’t curious it was more like he hadn’t had an opportunity. It looked like the rest of the house with its vintage work working and style, just with a king bed and a dresser.

“Why don’t you go get your pajamas from your room while I change in the bathroom? Then we can go to bed.”

Ed did what he was told and slipped out of the room while Oswald went into the bathroom. Naturally, he opted to just change in his room since the process would be more efficient that way.

When he went back to Oswald’s room he got into bed just as the mayor stepped out of the bathroom in his silk pajamas. He turned off the lights before he also hopped into bed.

“I didn't know you liked wearing skirts” Ed commented, laying on his back.

“Does it bother you?” He could hear the insecurity in Oswald’s voice and that simply can not do.

“No no, I’m just surprised. I think they look really nice on you.”

“Thank you.” Even in the darkness of the room, Ed could see Oswald’s beautiful blinding smile. “Are you feeling any better? I know tea can’t fix everything.”

“Yeah, I think I’ll feel better in the morning.”

“You better get some sleep then.”

Ed chuckled. “Goodnight Oswald.”

“Goodnight Eddie” the mayor rolled onto his side. His breathing started to even out so his chief of staff knew he was asleep.

_Eddie._

Edward liked that nickname only when it came from Oswald’s lips

*********************

4:13 am

Oswald’s clock read. Ed couldn’t sleep no matter what.

He rolled over onto his right side to be greeted with a sleeping mayor. Oswald looked so at peace when he slept, his hair was free of any product making him look almost innocent somehow like he wasn’t a fearsome mobster. Ed wanted to reach out and touch it, to see if it was as soft as it looked. He didn't have make-up on either showing those adorable freckles that Ed loved to see.

He reached out to caress the mayor’s cheek, the shorter man leaned into the touch. Ed froze, heat rising to his cheeks as he quickly retracted his hand. Was Oswald awake? That would be an awkward situation, what could he even say? Luckily Oswald settled back into his pillow and still sound asleep.

While Ed lay there wondering what he’d have to do to get this every night. 

Suddenly it felt as if a curtain had been pulled back in his head. He was in love with Oswald Cobblepot. 

Everything clicked. From why he was constantly angry at Marci to why he kept staring at the mayor and why it never just clicked with Isabella.

Completely and utterly devastatingly in love.

He curses himself for not seeing it sooner and for thinking he could ever be in love with Isabella. The revelation did pose a different question as he adored the mayor’s sleeping face. 

_What now?_

Should he tell Oswald? Would he be pushed away? He didn’t want to lose his only friend, he couldn’t.

He rolled over, the best course of action, for now, was to sleep on it and hoping by the morning he would have an idea.

  
_And for the last night I lie, could I lie next to you?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well well well, maybe Edward isn't a complete idiot.
> 
> I'm sorry this chapter is so short, but I've been hit with some awful writer's block. so I'm going take a break for a week or so just I can get a grip on where this is going. I'm finishing this now matter what, promise. So don't worry
> 
> Anyway, tell me whatcha guys think.


	5. I Hope We Kiss Goodnight, It Might Just End My Life

The next morning Oswald woke up before Ed. Eyes fluttering open before registering his chief of staff’s arms were wrapped securely around his waist with their legs tangled together and his head in the crook of his neck. Oswald could feel Ed’s breath on his neck and the heat rising to his own cheeks. 

_Was this what it’s like to wake up with someone you love?_

He immediately crushed that thought in a bitter overtone. Ed had a rough night. It was only natural to seek out comfort and he shouldn’t read into things. The fact that he had woken up before him, which never happens, proved his point to himself further. Still, the hope swelled and he was helpless to stop it. 

Instead, he tried to pull away, not paying attention to the tiny pricking feeling he felt in his heart doing so. 

From experience with living with the ex-forensic scientist, Ed was a light sleeper. So carefully he tried to pry his hand from his waist, desperately wanting him not to wake while doing so. 

But Ed seemed to have other plans, letting out a noise of protest before tightening his grip and bringing him closer to his chest, clasping his hands together preventing him from escaping. The mayor couldn’t help but smile. Maybe Ed did want him, at least subconsciously as his teddy bear.

The problem did remain however, _what would happen when he woke up?_ Would Edward push him away? Oswald wouldn’t be able to handle that at all. He had to find a way out of his love’s grip before he was _utterly rejected._

As slowly as he could he shifted downward, Ed’s arms had loosened enough to let him without waking him. He was soon down enough that he could replace where his body was with his pillow and crawled free.

Oswald couldn’t help looking upon the sleeping man. Edward’s glasses had been put to the side so he could admire the way his hair curled slightly around his eyes and nose.

Oswald felt a fond smile pull at his lips.

Maybe it couldn’t be what it looked like, but as long as Edward was happy Oswald thought that he could push his feelings down.

He left the room in favor of the kitchen.

  
  
  


Walking into a scene of Marci smoking a cigarette angrily and Ol’ga reading the newspaper.

_Oh, great._

“Get your coffee first.” Her tone was low, Oswald knew just by the way she bitterly was looking off into the garden that she was a boiling pot ready to spill.

Doing what he was told he got his coffee (lord knows he’ll need it) and sat down beside her. She indigently put out her cig in the ashtray before speaking.

“The shining white knight came earlier.”

“Jim? What did he want? Why didn’t you wake me up?” Oswald could feel his own anger flare-up.

“Relax, he was actually looking for me.”

“What did you say?”

“Some casually placed insults that flew over his head, the idiot.” She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. “Before he told me why he was here.”

“And why was that?”

“Nova is in Gotham. And looking for me.” Oswald could see her visibly tense. “The boy scout was trying to get me down to the station to see her, I slammed the door in his face before he caught it.”

“Is that a bad thing?” Oswald teased as he took a sip of his coffee. “Maybe you can mend things.”

“Fuck you.” The kingpin scoffed and rolled his eyes at the insult.

“Not your type, but it is in Gotham apparently.” He took another sip of coffee before drinking all of it. “What did you tell him?”

“I told him if she wants to see me so bad tell her I’m performing at the Sirens on Friday.”

“Barbara called you back?”

“Early this morning.” Marci stood up and tried to walk to the fridge before Ol’ga stood up as well to shooed her away and make breakfast.

“Well, We’ll be there for The Nightingale’s first performance back in the spotlight.”

“We?” Her voice was jeering.

“Me and Ed.” The mayor ran his finger through his hair trying to cover his blushing face. Looking away from Marci's smirking face.

“How is he?” She sat back down. “I’m pretty sure I scared him last night.”

“He’s sleeping, for your information. He needs to rest, he had a bad night.”

“And sleeping in your bed is part of this resting?” She raised an eyebrow before relighting her forgotten cigarette.

“Shut up!” He shouted at her, he didn’t want to feel this embarrassed in the morning. “I only did that so he could wake me up if he needed to!”

“Mhm, sure Jan.” She smiled knowingly before Ol’ga served them both a scrambled egg. “Spasibo, Ol’ga”

“Gde zelenyy chelovechek?” 

“Spit v posteli” Marci replied and got a grunt in response.

“Can you tell her that I got her English classes, they start on Saturday.”

“On daval tebe uroki angliyskogo v subbotu” Ol’ga gave a curt nod before leaving the kitchen.

“So what are you gonna do now that Isabella might be out of the picture?” Marci turned back to Oswald.

“I don’t know.”

****************************************

Edward woke up alone, to say he was disappointed that his feathered friend wasn’t there was kinda an understatement.

That is until he heard Oswald yelling. 

Smiling as he got up out of the mayor’s bed.

_Just another Wednesday._

He could still feel the emotional exhaustion from yesterday's incident. He supposes, however, that he should go and see who’s bearing the forefront of the Penguin’s anger before things get out of hand.

After all, he still had a job to do and he’d rather not have to tell the cleaners to clean blood out of the carpet again. 

So he left the room in the hopes of getting dressed.

In the bathroom, he caught a glimpse of his face and examined the scratch marks that Isabella left. Scowling when he cleaned them. 

_More scars_. He thought bitterly.

His mind drifted over to Oswald as he cleaned them. How and if he should tell him about his newly realized affections toward him. Maybe a riddle, though he couldn’t use the same one he did during the mayoral campaign, it would be too obvious. He’d have to make a new one. He’d also have to make sure Marci was out of the picture. He knew she didn’t have any intentions with him but she still could ruin it.

He jumped back when he saw his reflection move.

“What do you want?” Ed growled. Trying to hide how much it startled him.

**_“Someone finally got with the program.”_ ** His reflection taunted while looking at his nails. **_“Don’t pout Eddie, we always knew I was faster at things”_ **

“That didn’t answer my question” Ed put toothpaste on his toothbrush and started brushing his teeth.

Not Ed rolled his eyes at his other’s incompetence. **_“I want to help woo Oswald of course.”_ **

“Since when do you care about anything but yourself?”

**_“You forget I’m a part of you. I love him too, you know.”_ **Ed didn’t altogether buy it but he’ll accept it, for now.

“What did you have in mind?”

**_“Our bird can get so sentimental at times, why don’t take him somewhere nice? He’d be more traditional in a sense, maybe flowers and a nice dinner, he’d probably love that.”_ **

  
  


“Probably? Since when do you not think in absolutes? Besides isn’t that a little too . . _Normal_? At least for us.”

**_“You’d rather put a human heart in formaldehyde and give it to him? I’m actually trying to help here, Ed. We both know Oswald can be unpredictable. This time we need to play it safe.”_ **

No matter how much he resented his reflection, he knew he was right.

“I’ll think about it”

With that, he left the bathroom to find the Mayor.

Luckily all they had for work today was paperwork regarding the more legal parts of Oswald’s practice. 

Ed had done the rest yesterday before he had left the manor. 

He found Oswald in the kitchen along with Marci who had a thousand-yard stare as she smoked. Ed scowled in disdain on reflex.

_At least she opened a window_.

“Edward! You’re awake!” Oswald stood up and rushed to him.

“How are you feeling?” Edward smiled at the comfort of Oswald reaching out to touch him. 

“I’m alright” he had to be beaming. “Did Ol’ga make breakfast or am I too late?”

“She went to do laundry but I can make you an egg if you’d like.”

“No I’m good, thank you.”

Marci snickered at Ed’s reply.

“What’s so funny?” Oswald cocked his head at her, he sounded irritated.

“We all know you can’t cook for shit, murderbird” she picked up her ashtray and left the kitchen mumbling that she had some people to call.

“Bitch,” 

“She’s right, you tend to overcook things” Ed chuckled as he rummaged through the kitchen supplies for a pan.

“Fine then make your own damn eggs” His chief of staff could tell he was joking, as he pushed himself up onto the counter using his good leg. “Is there anything going on Friday?”

“Only a meeting with one of the heads of an up and coming gang. Otherwise no, why?” Ed cracked an egg into the pan and watched as it started to cook. 

“Marci is performing at the Sirens on Friday, do you want to attend with me?” Oswald was looking at Ed with those light sea-green eyes almost pleading, he wanted to drown in them forever. 

_Like a date?_

“I don’t feel like having to deal with Barbara by myself.” The mayor continued almost as an afterthought. Ed deflated. Of course, it wasn’t a date, why would it be?

“Of course, what kind of friend would I be if I didn’t?” He gave a reassuring smile or at least tried to as he flipped over his egg. Not paying attention to Oswald as he slid off the counter until he was being hugged from behind.

He almost dropped the pan. Almost. He put the egg on the plate before it might’ve 

“I hope you know I’m glad you’re here. And Isabella didn’t deserve you, Ed.” He could feel Oswald press his cheek into the back of his suit. His cheeks were growing warm and he was helpless to stop the beaming smile stretching across his features.

“Thank you, Oswald.”

****************************************

Friday came sooner than it felt.

Time passes slowly when you look forward to something, Ed supposes. Marci was gone most of the day so he didn’t have to walk into a puff of smoke every 20 minutes. Had felt like the manor had turned into an old casino with her around.

It also meant he got to spend time with Oswald which was always ideal. The meeting with the member of one of the Narrows gangs had gone swimmingly. Oswald had let Ed kill him with a screwdriver to the eye over wanting then Oswald was willing to give for such a small gang.

Ed felt quite energized for the evening, even if it wasn’t a date he could revel in the fact that Oswald wanted him to come with him and Ed alone. 

It had been surprising how quickly they fell into their old routine without Marci around. Oswald had even let pick out his clothes earlier. He caught himself lingering with many of his touches, smiling at his friend’s unconventional beauty before catching himself.

He could hear his other half snickering the entire time.

On the car ride to the sirens, Ed had ranted about the difference and origins between new wave music and typical punk music and how subculture bloomed from them. While Oswald had listened politely.

They were one of the first people in the club

The band was still setting up from what they could see from the booth. Letting a fog machine cloud the stage. Other patrons came in and got small seats from around the club, sitting at the bar and such. Oswald was sitting beside him to get a better view of the stage, seeming excited from the way he had talked about how Marci’s performances used to be top-notch.

Ed remembered Oswald mayoral party and how he might’ve died at the hands of Butch. Waking up gasping for breath and looking into his friends piercing eyes

Across the room was a dark-skinned woman that had been transfixed on the stage since they had gotten there. There were flowers on the table in front of her.

“My fruitfulness is sweet and full of taste; but now that my time has come, you should hurry or else you'll be late. What am I?”

“A date, why?” Oswald almost sounded sheepish.

“How much do you wanna bet that woman is waiting for someone?” Ed pointed to the woman at the table.

“Please Edward we both know I’ve got enough money. But she is, she’s waiting for Marci.”

“How can you tell?”

“Cause I’ve seen her picture in Marci’s suitcase. Though in the photograph she didn’t have dreadlocks.”

“Who is she then?”

“I believe that is Nova, one of Marci’s old friends.” Three people came down from the stage and over to the woman’s table, _Nova_ getting up to hug all of them. Before chatting with them all.

_How many friends did she have?_

“I think that bouquet should’ve been bigger, after the shit she pulled.”

Squinting in the club’s lowlight Ed made out the flowers consist of pink tulips, yellow and purple roses with red carnations. A bouquet representing apology, friendship, love.

“Isn't it counterproductive to include the red carnations? Since she’s including yellow roses?” 

“It would seem so unless she only picked the flowers cause they looked nice, it appears like she added lavender roses too.”

“How counterintuitive.”

“It would seem so, I’m surprised that Marci hasn’t killed her on sight.”

The people at the table left and had jumped back on stage. Fast-paced music had started to play from the speakers. The fog had at this point coved the stage creating a blanket effect.

“ _1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10, 10987654321_ ” 

Marci jumped out of the fog when the bass dropped and landed on one of the tables. The crowd cheered through the sound of the synth and drums. 

“ _Oh, if you only knew what we've been up to, I guarantee you'd keep it secret._ ” Oswald wasn’t kidding when he said that Marci was top notch at performing. “S _o give it to me now, We're lost in a dream now. Do it (5-4-3-2) one more time_ ”.

“ _In the Vegas lights Where villains spend the weekend. The deep end, We're swimming with the sharks until we drown”_

It was quite a show, Marci did share his love for theatrics in some regard. Smoke bombs as good cover for when she wanted to move drastically.

“ _And we're all not here for nothing, And we're bored with looking good. We gotta be starting something. Would you change it if you could?_ ” She sang softly into the microphone, eyes glazing on the woman across the room.

Ed could feel the tension from the booth.

The songs blurred together and time passed.

He and Oswald spent it watching as the people of the went in and out of the club. Ed found himself wishing he could lean over and place a kiss on the mayor’s cheek. Ears burning at the thought.

He had looked back to the stage as Marci was taking an interlude.

“Ladies and Gentlemen and others. This is tonight’s final song and to friends, lovers, friends who wished they were lovers”- she glanced at him and Oswald- “And friends who are lovers. This is for you.”

Another synth beat started to play.

_“No, I don’t care about anything at all. But I still stop and stare every time that you call_ .” She stepped down from the stage to the club floor and turned to Nova still at the table. “ _See I know that girls like you, they don't come with guarantees. So if you've got to spend your time, Oh won't you spend it with me?_ ”

Ed dared not to look at Oswald.

“I hope we kiss goodnight, It might just end my life. But if you think that it's right, right, right. I hope we kiss goodnight, I hope we kiss goodnight.”

All he thought about were the ways he could make Marci’s body look unrecognizable for the police if they ever found it.

“ _Should you invite me in to spend the night on the floor; Oh please believe I'll be a gentleman or you can show me the door. While all my friends and I leaf through the books on the shelf. No, I don't want to spend my life with anyone else_.”

The closing lyrics finished and the band took their bow as the audience cheered. 

Marci made her way over with the other bandmates.

“Hey, guys! Oswald, you remember Ginger, Manaba, and Cleary?”

_Great more people._

“Of course.” Oswald put a smile on in front of the guests, Ed could tell it wasn’t the most sincere.

“Great! If you excuse me I have a bit of “ -She glanced at the woman sitting at the table- “unfinished business.” 

She left the group for the dressing room. Nova following her, lagging behind.

  
  


“She’s going to kill her, how much do you wanna bet?” The tan women claimed.

“Nah maybe Marci will understand. Nova actually seemed like she wanted to fix things.”

“You know that doesn’t mean shit. Ginger.” The man quipped. 

Oswald coughed. The three’s attention turned towards them.

“This is Ed, my chief of staff. Ed, this is Ginger, Manaba, and Cleary.” Ginger being the short pale woman with of course ginger hair, Manaba being a tall tan woman with long black hair, Cleary being dark-skinned man with a huge scar going through his left eye and across his mouth his left eye was consequently a clear prosthetic.

“Aw, Ozzie you say it with such disdain.” Ginger rolled her eyes and Ed did his best not to glare. The three sat across from the mayor and chief of staff. “As if you didn’t even miss us at all.”

“Cheer up Mr. Mayor. We’re only joking.” Cleary nudged Oswald’s arm. “We know you didn’t.”

“But how are you? We thought you were dead after the shit you pulled with Mooney”

“Please Murnis, I’m hard to kill,” Oswald said smugly.

“Good ‘cause we might need you to stop Marci from Killing Nova.” She glanced between her friends.

“We all know if Marci wants someone dead there is nothing we can do about it.”

“So what’s your story green man?” Manaba asked Ed

“We haven’t heard you speak a word.”

“What is broken when you name it?”

“Silence,” Manaba answered.

“So what do you want to know?” Ed smirked.

  
  
  


****************************************

“You were great out there” Nova Brass stood in the doorway of the dressing room watching the singer take off her makeup.

“Thank you, it’s the first time I’m performing since I’ve got back to the city” 

“Well congratulations, Nightingale. The songline was a bit on the nose.”

“Thank you, I turned it out in 2 days”

“So they weren’t just to passive-aggressively peeve me?”

“Oh no they were, I just thought you wouldn’t notice.” Marci was smirking as she looked at the woman.

“Of course I did, hard not to.” Nova put the bouquet of white roses and red carnations she brought on one of the tables. “We’ve been friends for so long, you know exactly how to push my buttons. 

“Is that what you want to call us?” Marci's eyes were glowing orange again.

“What?”

“Friends.” Marci took out her earrings. “Nova, why are you really here?”

“If you already know everything, why are you even asking me?”

“Maybe I want you to actually say it.” Nightingale narrowed her eyes at the engineer. Her face growing stone cold. Nova knew that Marci didn’t actually dig in her friends' heads but the question did remain: were they still friends?

The taller woman sighed. 

“You’re right, I came here to apologize, for not calling or making an effort to make things better or trying to keep in touch.”

“That’s a start,” Marci stated in a bitter overtone.

“I was hoping we could mend things Marci”

“When do you go back to New Mexico?”

“Actually, I was planning if things went well tonight I stay here in the city.” It seemed like a good thing to say out loud, she planned on staying now matter, however.

“You should book your ticket back.” The singer's tone was still bitter now with anger. From experience, no one wanted to be at the other end of Marci's anger. “Did you actually think you could just come and act as nothing has happened?”

“Marci-”

“No! You left us all! You left me! And you show up as if everything is fine?” She sounded like she was about to cry.

“Well, I had plans to make it up to you.”

“You really think this all about me still? Nova, you need to make it up to all of us, Ginger, Manaba, Cleary? You hurt all of us, It was supposed to be our group against the world! And you decided to stay behind!”

“Well What if I didn’t want that?!” The Engineer shouted back.

“What do you want Nova? ‘Cause from my view you want nothing with us.”

Nova visibly gulped. This isn’t going to end well, she could sense it. Might as well be honest.

“I want to be with the rest of you guys, I thought tonight I could talk to everyone and see where everyone stands. And I could stay in the city and we could be how we were before you all left.”

“We’re not the same people we were when we came here that’s for _damn_ sure.”

“I’m aware, songbird. But neither am I.”

“Don’t call me that.”

“What? Songbird?” 

Marci clenched her fist.

“Get. out.” 

“What-”

“I said GET OUT!!”

Nova backed out and left. Marci felt the tears she’d been holding in start to prick at her eyes and fell freely down her face. 

_Songbird_

Nova had been serious but now The Nightingale was left to fall apart. 

****************************************

Somewhere in the darkest corners of Gotham stood two individuals aways from prying eyes.

“Now Isabella, since you’ve done such a _lovely_ job driving Edward away, I’m left with no choice but to and bring him here,” Kathryn stated matter of factly.

Isabella was standing in front of Kathryn, acting like a child being scolded by her parents. In a twisted Gotham sort of way she was.

“It’s only been a few days I could-

“Hush.” Kathryn raised her hand.

Isabella shut her mouth immediately.

“We don’t have time to lose, Mayor Cobblepot has been quite the thorn in the side.”

“Don’t worry, dear. Edward will still be yours.”

Isabella’s smile widened like a kid who just heard they’re getting what they wanted for Christmas. “Really?”

“Of course”

****************************************

“So how do _you_ know Marci?”

They were back at the group’s penthouse, somewhere in uptown. Oswald Had fallen asleep on the car ride here and was currently on the couch leaning on Ed’s shoulder.

“Well, actually we’re all childhood friends.” That response didn’t surprise him, Marci’s shown to be quite sociable. “We all grew up in a small town in the middle of the desert outside Albuquerque.

“How did you all end up here? If you don’t mind me asking, that’s a long distance.”

The red-haired woman tilted her head, before answering. “It is and I mean we were young when we came to Gotham. We were all eighteen with the exception of Cleary, he was nineteen. But we were all straight out of High school.”

“Why did Gotham cross your mind? This city isn’t the most welcoming so there had to be a reason you guys came here, right?”

“We were strange kids and we wanted to stay low.” shrugging as if it was the natural answer. “Do you mind if I smoke, do you?” He shook his head; he already had enough practice inhaling Marci’s smoke at the manor. She lit a cigarette she got from the back of her ear and took her first puff. “As you said, the reputation of Gotham, outside its limits isn’t a good one. It’s said that the city is steeped in corruption and strangeness and that it’s a criminal playground.”

Ed laughed. It was right after all. “I’m all too aware.”

“I know. But we packed up all our shit and came here. Everyone ‘cept Nova, she had been so adamant that she wanted to stay. Marci did her best to convince her to come but in the end, she just wanted what was normal.” She took a drag from her cigarette, lightly tapping it on the ashtray. “Whatever the fuck that is, but Marci was devastated. All she did was chain smoke on our road trip here.” 

“Why?” Ed asked, she chuckled as if he had told a bad joke.

“It’s kinda our poorly kept group secret that Marci was in love with Nova. Everyone knew except for her.” Another drag and an eye roll. “That’s why she kept scowling at her tonight. I had heard what had happened the year before when Marci went back to visit her. Turns out that Nova kissed to hopefully make her come back to New Mexico. Blatant manipulation or so Nightingale said. But _I_ know it wasn’t.”

“How could you tell?”

“Nova loves her just as much, maybe Nova is ashamed maybe she’s not. I have no idea. But I think she forgot she told me when me and Nova we’re about 17 or maybe 18."

“Why didn’t you tell her? Marci I mean. Wouldn’t it have saved a lot of drama?”

“You know, I thought about that for the better part of these years but I decided it’s not my place. Marci had been so fucking thrilled to get out of that town. We didn’t have anything to our names when we came here. In our first apartment we had this ratty-ass couch that two people slept on and this queen mattress on the floor that slept another two. Marci never once complained. She just got up and went to work.”

“I never really took her as a complainer when it came to those things.” 

“Yeah, and slowly we're all working and she comes home one night; She's covered in blood and her eyes are glowing, smiling like she just won something big. She threw four stacks of one-hundred-dollar bills onto the table. We aren’t strangers to crime, we knew what happened. Miss Mooney probably hired her as more than a singer if you catch my drift.”

“A mercenary.” Ginger nodded, still this time letting the smoke curl on her face.

“One of the best too, I hear she rivaled Victor Zsasz at one point while she worked with Falcone.” She raised her eyebrows at him to emphasize. “People in this town like to talk.”

  
  


“So you knew then that she was high in the crime world.” Ginger nodded in agreement.

“People talk in this city, so when I heard a new hitman was hired by Falcone that had a description of Marci I knew it was her. But we got a better apartment and then she introduced us all to Oswald as her co-worker at Mooney’s club and that he was her umbrella boy. And we all welcomed him to our little hell hole.”

“And what did Oswald think?” Ed’s attention is now invested in the man of his affections. The man in question stirred at the mention of his name, snuggling more into Edward’s side. Ed did his best not to fawn.

“Penguin? He didn’t care, he was a brat in the beginning but he warmed up to us eventually. It’s not like he came ‘round often either.” She smiled at his apparent shift, looking between the both of them. “I know how you feel about him too and I wish you the best on that.”

Ed’s face flushes and looks down. “Is it that obvious?”

“To anyone with eyes.” She moved to put the cigarette butt in the ashtray. She got up from the couch to get him and Oswald blankets. “Don’t worry, I’ve seen the way he looks at you.”

“Looks at me like what?” She put the blankets next to the two. Ed couldn’t help but _hope_.

“Like how Maci used to look at Nova,” she pauses in the doorway. “Like you’re the only thing that matters to him.”

She left the living room to most likely go to bed. Ed was left there to ponder and take care of the sleeping mayor.

Marci’s words rang through his back a couple of weeks ago at Roman’s stage room.

  
  


_You have the power to break Oswald completely in the most personal way possible and you are utterly unaware._

  
  


Ed gently moved Oswald to the point where the mayor was sleeping on top of him and covered them both in the blanket that Ginger had brought them.

He could help but admire the sleeping mayor for the second time that week. He hoped that maybe, just maybe Oswald shared his desire in wanting this every night as well.

  
  


Before he could stop himself, he leaned down and kissed Oswald’s forehead goodnight. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well well, maybe I'm not dead.
> 
> Song lyrics are from Vegas light by Panic at the disco and Kiss Goodnight by IDKHBTFM. IDK just released an album on Friday. I highly recommend it, Clusterhug is my favorite.
> 
> I'm thinking of doing an alternate timeline to this where it's in season 4 and it's basically Marci bulling Ed into seeing what's in front of him and how stupid he is. Obviously there will more than that. but Thoughts?
> 
> Anyway, tell me whatcha guys think.


End file.
